be strong for you kyu
by astia morichan
Summary: seorang Lee Sungmin yang lemah, selalu ingin terlihat kuat di depan namja yang Ia sukai. Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kisahnya? Cekidot


Author : Astia Kishimoto  
Title : Be strong for you Kyu  
Genre : romance  
Rate : T  
disclameir : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Dan FF ini milik saya sepenuh nya. Yang muncul dari otak saya.  
summarry: Seorang Lee Sungmin yang lemah, selalu ingin terlihat kuat di depan namja yang Ia sukai. Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kisahnya? Cekidot  
Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Kim YoungWoon(Kangin)  
Song inspiration : Super delicate- JUMP (Lagu ini yang muncul di otak ku. Yang akhirnya dapetlah FF ini.  
Warning: ff abal, Tapi di mohon RCL nya yorubun. Karna saya hanya ingin meramaikan anniv nya KyuMin. Walaupun FF nya abal tapi di mohon RCL nya

"Kau Lemah Lee Sungmin. Tak bisa kah kau terlihat kuat hah?" Namja yang di bentak itu meringis kesakitan. "Kau kenapa selalu marah padaku Kim YoungWoon? Apa salahku?" Namja manis itu setengah berteriak untuk melawan namja yang lebih besar darinya itu. Tapi Namja yang perawakan nya lebih tinggi itu meraih tengkuk mulus namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu. "Aku membenci mU. Sangat !" Kangin meremas tengkuk Sungmin dekat kuat. Sampai Namja manis itu benar~benar ingin menangis. Tiba~tiba terdengar suara derap kaki mendekati mereka.

*TAP* TAP*

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Sungmin sangat berharap, orang yang mendekat. Adalah orang yang Ia tunggu. Dan dugannya tepat. "Kangin, LEPASKAN SUNGMIN ATAU KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU" Ucap Namja tegap itu dengan mengeluarkan seringaian tajamnya. Yang membuat Kangin tidak berkutik. Dan ketakutan Jika harus menghadapi Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sendirian seperti sekarang. "Kaa (pergi) JANGAN KAU GANGGU MIN KU!" Suara Kyuhyun semakin keras. yang membuat Kangin lari ketakutan.

"Min, gwaenchana? (tak apa~apa)?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat cemas.  
"ne, Kyu. Aku baik~baik saja" Sungmin menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Di depan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia ingin selalu terlihat kuat.  
"Kau terluka Min,, Aku akan mengobati mu di rumah. Ikutlah dengan ku" Tanpa meminta izin dulu, Kyuhyun sudah menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style. Sungmin sedikit tersipu dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Wajah Sungmin merona. Saat Ia asadar dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai. Di rumah besar milik Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas sofa. Karna tidak terlalu merasa nyaman. Sungmin pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Sementara sang pemilik sedang mencari beberapa kotak antispetik dan perban untuk mengobati luka Sungmin. Akibat ulah dari Raccoon itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa sekotak P3K. Dan langsung berjongkok di depan Sungmin untuk melihat kaki sungmin yang terluka.

"Min,, Sakit kah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat Khwatir. Sungmin benar benar berniat untuk terlihat kuat di depan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya terlihat Kuat. Untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Sungmin pun menggigit bibir bawah nya. Untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya. "Ani_(tidak) Ini sama sekali tidak sakit" jawab Sungmin bohong. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya pun, akhirnya mengobati Sungmin dengan telaten. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyu pun selesai mengobati luka Sungmin. "selesai,, Kau benar~benar kuat Min. Tidak merasa sakit, sedikitpun" Puji Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya. "Gomawo (terimakasih) Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Mata obsidan dan foxy itu akhirnya berpapasan cukup lama.

*DEG*DEG*

"kenapa setiap melihat mata foxy Sungmin selalu membuatku berdebar. Dan tidak ingin jauh dari Sungmin? Mungkin kah aku menyukainya?" Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, yang merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun, dari tadi memandanginya. Akhirnya mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan.  
"Kyu, waeyo (kenapa)?" Tanya Sungmin yang sepertinya berhasil membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali lagi seperti semula. "Ani (tidak) Aku merasa senang saja bisa selalu dekat dengan mu Min" Sontak perkataan yang di lontarkan Kyu membuat Sungmin Kaget. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berpacu. "gomawo Kyu, Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Oemma (ibu) pasti mencari ku." Sungmin mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. "Ayo, ku antar Min" Sungmin sadar bahwa Ia selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku bisa sendiri. Kyunie istrirAhat lah" Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Dan pergi dari hadapan Kyu. Sementara Kyu, hanya mengangguk menuruti permintaan Namja cantik itu. "annyeong Kyu. Gomawo (terimakasih) telah menolongku" Sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit terpincang. Akibat ulah Kangin. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat sosok yang di bencinya. Muncul kembali dengan seringaiannya. "Lee Sungmin, bagus sekali kau berlindung di belakang Cho Kyuhyun" Kangin berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Mau apa lagi kau Kangin? Apa salahku hah?" Sungmin berjalan munduru dengan kaki pincangnya itu. "kau, masih bertanya apa salah mu. APA KAU BODOH HAH?" Kangin berteriak dengan kencang Yang membuat nyali Sungmin sedikit ciut. "Dengar Lee Sungmin. Jika kau masih di dekat Kyuhyun. Aku pastikan Kau akan menyesal. Kyuhyun mati di tanganku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang mencintaimu Sungmin" Kangin meremas paksa tengkuk sungmin dengan kasar. Yang membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan. "Kyuhyun tidak mungkin terluka. Ingat itu Kim YoungWoon" Sungmin menaikaan beberapa oktaf suaranya. Kangin melepas tengkuk sungmin kasar. "lihat saja nanti " Kangin pun meninggalkan sungmin yang masih mematung.

KYUHYUN PASTI KUAT. AKU PERCAYA ITU

.

.

Sungmin menulusuri jalan, untuk sampai ke universitasnya. Ia terus berjalan sampai Ia mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan, pukulan. Di arah belakang universitas Kyunghee. Suara itu semakin dekat. Sungmin pun terus mendekat ke arah itu. Ia melihat namja yang ia cintai di pukul oleh orang yang perawakannya lebih besar. Sungguh sungmin ingin berteriak melihat namja yang ia suka, tiba~tiba di pukuli oleh namja terjahat KIM YOUNG WOON.

*BUUKK,BUKKK*

"rasakan itu CHO KYUHYUN" Namja yang lumayan lebih besar dari Kyu yang bernama Shindong. Terus memukuli Kyu. Dengan beberapa temannya.

"AKU AKAN SELALU MENJAGA SUNGMIN. CAMKAN ITU BAIK~BAIK KANGIN" kyuhyun berteriak, di sela~sela pukulan orang~orang kejam itu.. Sungmin pun mendekati sekerumunan orang~orang yang memukuli Kyu.  
"HENTIKAN KANGIN! AKU AKAN MENURUTI PERKATAAN MU. HANTIKAN AKU MOHON" Sungmin mendekati Kangin dan anak buahnya itu dengan berteriak, dan menangis melihat namja yang Ia suka terluka Karna nya.

"Baiklah,, Kaa(pergi) tinggalkan mereka" Kangin langsung pergi bersama anak buahnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu,, gwaenchana(baik~baik saja)?" Sungmin terlihat sangat khawatir, mendekati Kyuhyun yang penampilannya kacau. Karna di pukuli oleh orang~orang itu.  
"gwaenchana, Aku baik ~baik saja kok Min. Jangan menghkawatirkan ku seperti itu. Lindungi dirimu. Dan jangan menuruti perkataan KangIn. Ingat itu Min. Aku akan selalu menjagamu Min" Kata Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin yang melihat itu benar~benar terlihat kwatir. Ia pun segera mengecek tasnya. Dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat. Untuk mengobati luka mengobati dengan telaten.. Ia akan menepati janjinya untuk menjauh dri Kyuhyun. Dan akan datang di hadapan Kyuhyun menjadi namja kuat. . "peluk aku Min" Sontak perkataan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuat sungmin tersentak kaget. "Aku mohon. Peluk aku Min" Pinta Kyu memelas. Karna tidak ada pilihan lain. Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Mencium aroma tubuh EVIL itu. Tanpa menyadri tatapan orang lain yang melihat mereka. "Min~ Kenapa Kangin sangat membenci mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela~sela pelukan Sungmin. "Semenjak kematian orang tua Kangin. Kangin menyalahkan ku. Orangtua Kangin meninggalkan karna menyelamatkan hidup ku dari tragedi Kebakaran. Yang hampir membuatku terbunuh. Tapi orangtua Kangin menyelamatkan ku. Yang membuat beliau kehilangan nyawa. Itu yang membuat Kangin sangat membenciku" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kyu. Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. "Aku akan selalu di samping mu Min. Yongwonhi (selamanya)" Kyu membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat.  
"Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka Kyu. Aku akan menjauhi mu Mianhae (maaf)" Gumam sungmin dalam hati.

Sudah 3 Minggu, Sungmin selalu menjauh dari Kyuhyun.. Itu Membuat Kyuhyun frustasi karna Ia tidak bisa melihat sungmin lagi setelah kejadian itu. Sungmin terus menjauh jika Ia bertemu Kyuhyun.  
"Apa yang harus aku kalukan? Aku benar~benar merindukan Sungmin. Min,, kau di mana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri .Dan terus berjalan tanpa arah. Sampai Ia mendengar suara teriakan yang mungkin Ia kenal.

"KYAAAAA, BUKKK" Itu yang terdengar di telinga seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyu pun terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati suara itu berasal.  
Matanya membelalakan kaget, ketika melihat sosok yang Ia rindukan tengah memukul namja yang lebih kuat darinya.

"rasakan itu KANGIN. AKU SUDAH JAUH LEBIH KUAT SEKARANG" Ucap namja itu setelah memukulnya. Yang membuat namja bernama Kangin itu pingsan seketika, mendapat pukulan pertama dari Sungmin. Kejadian tadi sontak membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Tidak percaya. Bayangkan saja. Seorang Lee Sungmin yang lemah. Memukul Seorang Racoon alias Kangin. Sampai sosok itu Jatuh pingsan. "Kyuuniiee~~ Aku berhasil. Hiks, hiks" Sungmin berteriak sambil meneriakan nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu. Langsung berlari dan mendekap Sungmin erat. Yang membuat Sungmin kaget. "Kyunie,, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya sungmin yang masih terisak.

"Sungmin,, kau berhasil. Kau kuat Min,, Kau mengalahkannya Min" Ucap Kyuhyun bangga, yang masih memeluk erat Sungmin. "hiks, hiks, gomawo Kyu, Gomawo (terimakasih)" Ucap Sungmin dengan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Min, kenapa kau menjauhi ku? Tahukah kau, aku gila tidak melihat mu selama 2 Minggu"

"Mian Kyu (maaf) Aku hanya ingin kuat dan bertemu denganmu"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Karna Aku akan menjaga mu. Saranghae Lee Sungmin" Sontak kata~kata Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin kaget. Tapi Sungmin senang dengan perkataan terakhir dari Kyuhyun. "nado_ nado Saranghae CHO KYUHYUN" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan jawaban yang Sungmin berikan. Kyu melepas pelukannya. dan menatap tajam intens mata Sungmin. "Saranghae, jangan meninggalkan ku lagi Min" Kyu meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Kyu melumat bibir Min. Yang membuat Sungmin bahagia. Atas Ciuman panas yang di berikan Kyu.

Endinggggggggggggg

reviewwwwwwwwwww


End file.
